1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lockset for use with a case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows that users usually load items in a case 20 with a lockset 90 to secure their luggage while traveling. Wherein, the case 20 could be but not limited to a luggage case, a suitcase or a briefcase. Conventionally, the lockset 90 includes a combination lock or a key lock, and users can unlock the lockset 90 to open the case 20 by rotating at least one number dial to the right combination or using a matching key. Wherein, the combination lock includes an unlock button 91 to be pressed to unlock the lockset 90 after rotating the number dials to the right combination.
Furthermore, the lockset 90 could be used with a zipper 40 of the case 20. To secure the zipper 40 with the lockset 90, sliders 41 of the locked zipper 40 can be inserted or embedded into grooves 92 of the lockset 90, and a movable pin or a latch comes through the holes of the sliders 41. To open the case 20, the movable pin or the latch can be released from the holes of the sliders 41 by unlocking the lockset 90, and the sliders 41 separated from the grooves 92 of the lockset 90 can be moved to unlock the zipper 40.
However, the lockset 90 protruding from the surface of the case 20 could be broken by impact or other causes while travelling. Furthermore, when the lockset 90 is used with the zipper 40 of the case 20, the locking function might become invalid because of damaged sliders 41.